


A Different Kind of Challenge

by shad0wd0ll



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Accidental Plot, Erotic, Humor, Multi, Other, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shad0wd0ll/pseuds/shad0wd0ll
Summary: Pokemon Trainer and researcher Jade moves from Kanto to Alola to give the Island Challenge a try. Instead of pokemon battles, though, she finds herself committed to a more... physical version of the challenge.





	1. Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things before we begin:  
> 1.) I’m so sorry. This was a thing that should never have existed, but the idea occurred to me and sometimes a thing gets into your mind and festers and torments you until you let it out. So here it is. I am at least having fun.  
> 2.) For purposes of this fic, all characters involved are at or above legal consenting age, no matter what pokemon canon says. (I will probably fudge appearances where necessary)  
> 3.) Also for purposes of this fic, all characters are bi- or pan- sexual at varying levels, whatever you like to imagine.  
> 4.) Chapters with arguably objectionable things will have content warnings here in the notes section. If there’s stuff you want to avoid, make sure you look for those first.
> 
> CW: extra-marital relations

The jetlag had finally passed, and I could watch the sun rise over my steaming mug of Tapu Cocoa (the warning label read: DRINK AT YOUR OWN RISK, ONLY ONE PER DAY). Fingers of light yawned over the ocean, which I could barely see from the balcony of my fourth story apartment in Hau’oli City, and gently touched my face.

I breathed it in. It was so different from what I was used to that I didn’t even know how I could begin to compare it to my hometown of Cerulean City, which rested beneath the shadow of Mount Moon. Distantly, though, I could see the peaks of the volcanoes that were Alola’s claim to the sky. 

Moving here had definitely been the right choice, I mused. Even if I was denied the right the participate in the Island Challenge, it had been worth it. At the very least, I could continue my research into the mystical qualities of evolution stones while I tanned on the beach.

From inside, I heard the chirruping ring from my old pokedex. Squish, the Clefairy I’d had since childhood, bounced out with it held carefully in her tiny hands.

“Thanks!” I said, patting her between the ears.

She replied with a singsong trill and settled herself on the ground beside my chair.

“Hello?” I said into the speaker. The video had long since ceased to function. It’d never been important enough for me to go buy a new one.

“This is Jade, yeah?” said the voice on the other end.

“That’s right. Professor Kukui, I presume?”

“The one and only. I got your message, yeah. It just so happens that I’m free this afternoon if you still want to come talk to me.”

“That sounds great,” I replied, and scratched the directions to his lab on a pad of paper I always had near me. I’d missed Kukui’s tour through the Kanto region, but I’d heard enough about it afterwards to at least want to meet the man.

I spent most of the morning unpacking and putting things in their proper places. Squish helped where she could, but Clefairy weren’t particularly suited to activities that weren’t singing by moonlight or rolling around in joyful circles. Regardless, Squish always had my back in a fight, and she went willingly into her pokeball after I donned a golden-yellow sundress and a wide, floppy hat for my walk to the Professor’s beachfront lab.

I could tell the people of Melemele loved and cared deeply for their island, even the unpaved pathway of the route was meticulously maintained. The day was gorgeous, heat and light and ocean breeze. It was everything I’d dreamed of and more. I stopped to watch a pair of young trainers battling. Each of them had a gleaming amulet handing from their shoulder bags. The young boy, his hat turned backwards, gave an anguished cry as his Slowpoke fell to his opponent’s owl pokemon. I didn’t recognize it, but I applauded for its trainer nonetheless before I moved on.

I turned left down the pathway when I saw the large house Kukui’d described during our earlier conversation. On its balcony sat a woman with sad eyes and a Meowth in her lap. I lifted my hand to wave, but she didn’t see me. 

Several young people were hunting around in the tall grass around what I assumed was the lab. I took the shortcut, feeling like a child again as I leapt from the ledge to the ground below it. I laughed a little breathlessly, taking a moment to compose myself before walking around to the front of a structure that had certainly seen better days. I lifted my fist to knock on the door and heard an incredible _bang_! From inside.

Alarmed, I banged on the wood with the palm of my hand. “Professor?” I called, “Are you alright?”

There was a muffled _thump_ , a bout of riotous laughter, and then a shiver through the whole building before I heard footsteps approaching the other side of the door. I had to assume the man who opened it was, in fact, a professor. After all, he was wearing a lab coat, but he was a far cry from the suited, bespectacled pokemon professors that I was used to on the mainland.

“Hello,” I said, “I’m Jade.”

“Of course!” he boomed, pulling me into an unexpected hug, where I discovered that he was wearing no shirt beneath the lab coat. I’d have to remember to look around for his credentials. Eccentricity can only take you so far.

He ushered me inside and gestured to a seat. I looked around, a rocky dog pokemon was panting near the foot of a desk piled high with books and papers. A tank with several fish-type pokemon stood serenely at the edge of my vision. Kukui appeared from the kitchen with two glasses of water, one of which he set before me.

“Thank you,” I said, and I finally got a good look at him as I took my ridiculous hat (which I loved) off.

He was disheveled from… whatever it was he’d been doing, and I hadn’t imagined the shirtlessness despite the white lab coat. Impressively cut abs disappeared into the waistband of soft cutoff pants. And below the waist I saw… no. Nope. I wasn’t going there. My eyes flicked quickly to his face, and I sighed at the expression I saw there, it was one I knew all too well: stunned infatuation.

I cleared my throat, and some of the fog cleared from his brown eyes, and his gaping mouth resolved itself into a welcoming grin.

“You’re new here, yeah? Welcome to Alola!”

“I am, thanks.”

“So what can I do you for?”

I winced at the joke. Paired with the lustful longing in his eyes, it took on a quite literal meaning, “I was actually wondering about the Island Challenge…”

“Ah, you’ve heard of our proud tradition! Perhaps you’d like to try it for yourself?”

I was relieved, “Yes, actually. I—“

“Hm,” he said, “I don’t know. It’s usually for children.”

“I know, but—“

“I suppose no one would mind if a beautiful young lady such as yourself were to embark on our Trials.”

“Oh. Great. So, I understand there’s—“

“I have a proposal for you, yeah?” he said.

I wasn’t sure if I liked the sudden gleam in his eyes, or the way it sent a shiver down my spine. “I… okay. Can I say no to it?”

“Of course,” he said. That welcoming grin had a predatory edge to it now, “No one here is going to make you do anything you don’t agree to.”

“I’m listening.”

“We offer a… modified challenge for adults, yeah.”

I thought I knew where this was going, I’d seen the way he looked at me. I should have been disgusted or appalled, but I found myself intrigued instead; especially if this challenge was going to start right here in this laboratory. I gave Kukui a slow, deliberate once over, and I know he noticed. 

“Modified how?” I asked.

“First, I have to assume that you’ve more than proven yourself as a capable trainer before now, yeah?”

“I suppose you could say that,” if the collections of gym badges I’d earned were any indication of my skill, that is.

“Good. We can continue assuming that. Our trial captains and kahunas might have… other kinds of challenges for you to fulfill. If you’re willing, of course, do you follow?”

“I believe I do. What if I just want to do the normal that your eleven-year-olds all do as a coming of age ritual?”

He shrugged, failing to hide his displeasure, “There’s nothing stopping you.”

“And what, do you get to ‘test my mettle’ before I can embark on this journey of self-discovery and friendship or whatever?”

“Well, yeah. It’s my job.”

“Right. Of course it is.”

I let silence settle over us. I already knew what my answer was, and a large part of that answer was standing right in front of me. I just wanted to see him squirm, just a little bit. It didn’t take long, his eyes shifted nervously, and the grin wavered ever so slightly on his mouth. Something yawned inside of me as I sat back and crossed one leg over the other only to see disappointment start to fully take over his demeanor.

“So what is it that you’d like for me to do to prove myself worthy of this challenge, professor?”

He nearly dove for me then and there, I liked seeing him lose his composure, “Nothing unusual. You don’t even need to take your clothes off for this one,” he approached me, and knelt in front of me. I obligingly uncrossed my legs as his hands slid up my thighs, pushing the skirt of my dress a little bit with them. He yanked, gently, when he had a grip on my ass and I wound up half laying in the chair.

He pressed his face between my legs and inhaled deeply. Warmth, sudden and strong bloomed throughout me.

“Ready for it, yeah?” Kukui teased, his breath warm against my flesh, even through my panties.

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead he pushed the fabric aside and pressed his middle finger against the opening of my pussy, sliding it in when he found a wet hole waiting for him. My flesh seized and gripped him and I gasped when he curled his finger up to press against my g-spot. I strained, my hips bucking up towards the palm of his hand.

“Oh yeah,” he purred like a Persian, “you’re ready.”

He pulled his hand away, and I couldn’t do anything but sigh, wondering if that was all I was going to get for this pre-challenge.

He shifted to a crouch, bracing his knees between my legs against the edge of the chair. He used his free hand to adjust the waistband of his pants to allow his fully erect cock to spring from them.

My eyes widened a little, but it was the only warning I got before he tipped forward and practically fell into me. I sucked in nearly enough air to choke on. My nails dug into the arms of the chair, and I was only barely able to catch my breath before he started thrusting.

His hands had returned to cup my ass, and it was all I could do to wrap my legs around him and hold on. My breath left me in ragged gasps. The thin fabric of my panties rubbed against my sensitive skin with every thrust of his cock. I felt so full, it was so good. I gave myself to it as he leaned closer for a better angle. He grunted with every pounding movement into me, and with his mouth so close to my ear, I could heard that each grunt was actually the word “yeah.”

I would have laughed if I’d had the air to spare. As it was, my insides were coiling tightly, and I knew what that meant.

“Kukui,” I choked out, “I need— I’m going to—”

“Yeah,” Kukui growled, slipping a hand between us to press gently against my clit.

I cried out, and for a second, everything was still and silent. I came down just as he was pulling out and shoving my dress up to shoot his load on my stomach.

I shuddered as the warm, thick fluid splattered on my heated flesh, and melted bonelessly into the chair. He’d fallen back, sitting with half bent knees on the ground at my feet. After a moment, he straightened his clothes and stood, retreating for a moment before returning with a towel and a shining amulet.

He tossed the towel to me, and waited for me to straighten myself out and sit up in the chair before he showed me the amulet.

“I suppose my mettle tested well?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “This will let people know you’re on the Island Challenge.” He handed the amulet to me, it looked similar to those the young trainers I’d seen on my way here had. “It’s the same as the others, it just has no tassels. The people who matter know what to look for. Is there anything else you needed from me?”

I stood up on shaky legs, “Um… actually—”

“Great, then get out there and show Alola what you’ve got!”

Just like that, I found myself back outside of the lab with the tropical sun nearly blinding me in its brightness.


	2. Pound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is challenged by Captain Ilima for her first modified trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is where you're starting, you can read the notes at the beginning of Chapter 1 for more information.
> 
> CW: Anal

Squish was playing contentedly with a ball when I got out of the shower. I grinned at the sight and and wrapped my wet hair up in a towel. Clad in only my robe, I sat down at my computer to get some work done before I embarked on my strange journey in the morning.

I had an email from Professor Kukui.

> Jade,
> 
> Sorry I rushed you out so quickly earlier, my assistant was due back at any minute. I panicked. Trainers who start their trials on Melemele island usually begin with Captain Ilima. You can speak to him at his home on the west end of the Hau’oli City or you can go try to find him at the Verdant Cavern off of Route 2.
> 
> Good luck. ;)
> 
> -Kukui

Well, that certainly answered a lot of the questions I had. I felt a little bit easier that I wouldn’t be wandering around aimlessly come the morning. A productive evening of getting my research together enough that I could take a hiatus led to a night of the best sleep I ever had.

I woke with Squish snuggled against my belly, wondering if the previous day had been real or if it’d just been some fevered, lonely imagining. The amulet glinting on my bedside table was the answer.

I knew that this first trial would be local, and that I could probably sleep in my bed for one more night, but I was eager to be living the trainer’s life again. Training had always been what I loved most. A surprising amount of people didn’t feel that it was viable if you weren’t going to be a gym leader or hang around and test young, future champions on their way to being the best. People wanted you to do research into the mysteries of the world, or work in a pokemon center, or open an ice cream shop or something. Being a traveling trainer was a child’s game, but I never bought that. Sure, I put in my due diligence with evolutionary stones, and I was really getting ahead with that research, but it wasn’t where my heart was.

With practiced hands, I packed everything I would need in the seemingly infinite space of the shoulder bag I’d had since my eleventh birthday. I put on comfortable shoes and threaded the modified amulet visibly around my neck. As soon as I made sure all of the lights were off, I was on my way.

I took my time, walking the streets of Hau’oli city like a tourist rather than someone who’d just moved to Alola, breathing in the scent of sunscreen and fresh malasada. Hau’oli didn’t bustle like Cerulean or Celadon city, it was easier, more relaxed, happier.

I saw Captain Ilima’s home long before I got there, and it turned my mind to other things. What would my first real trial be? It occurred to me that Kukui might just have wanted to fuck me and invented and excuse to do it, but he probably could have just asked if that was the case. I suppose I’d know for sure once I spoke with Ilima himself.

It felt strange to approach what was likely the largest house on the island with nothing more than the hope that the captain was in and would speak with me. I used the knocker, shaped like an unfamiliar pokemon, and was answered more promptly than I expected by, of all things, a Machamp.

“I’m… uh… looking for Captain Ilima?” I said.

The pokemon nodded and disappeared as it shut the door. Several minutes of awkward waiting later, an attractive young man with pink hair stepped outside.

“Hello,” he said, “I’m Captain Ilima.” His island accent had been softened by the influence of another region. My guess was Kalos.

“Hi, I’m Jade. I’m doing the island challenge?”

“Ah. Professor Kukui sent me word about you,” his gray eyes dropped to the amulet around my neck and the corner of his mouth twitched upward. I suppose it wasn’t just an excuse for Kukui after all. “Come to the Verdant Cavern on Route 2 after moonrise. I… need time to prepare for you. Do you know where it is?”

“I can find it,” I assured him.

“Good,” and then he was gone, and I had the rest of the day to myself.

***

Moonrise found me approaching Verdant Cavern with a new, fully data transferred pokedex and having caught a few interesting new pokemon. There was an emailed assurance from Ilima that “no one else would be in Verdant Cavern all night,” and “not to worry about anyone seeing me follow the directions he was going to leave me.” I was nervous, and excited, and wondering what the captain was going to ask me to do for him.

I was several steps into the cavern before I came upon the first stop Ilima intended for me to find. “Lady’s Choice,” the sign read. I examined a variety of strap-on dildos laid out on a blanket. They all looked new and clean, a fact for which I was incredibly grateful. I was tempted to choose the one shaped like an Onix (horn and all) for a bit of… personal experimentation later, but ultimately decided on a curved double sided one when I spied it and guessed what task I would be performing for the captain. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the basket labeled “take one” beside it full of bottle of lube.

“Waterfall Lubricant” the bottle read, “for a wetter-than-Wailord experience.”

There was an envelope with my name written on it in neat script below the sign. I took it and read it over.

> Captain Ilima here,
> 
> This cavern leads to a glade outside. Further instructions await you there. If you’d rather just have a pokemon battle, say the word “tackle” loudly at the exit. If not, I’ll assume you’ve consented to the modified version of the trial.
> 
> I’ll hopefully see you soon. ;)
> 
> Signed,  
>  Captain Ilima
> 
> P.S. You can keep the object you’ve chosen and the bottle of lube. Kindly leave the others for future participants. 

I looked at the dildo in my hand. Clearly I’d already made my decision, and imagining what was coming next sent tingling heat straight to my pussy. I looked ahead and found the cavern dark except for some vague light up and away from me. I stowed my new items and summoned Squish. Since it was nighttime, she glowed with a soft pink light that helped me find my way through Verdant Cavern. On my way to the distant exit, I spied several dens which I imagined pokemon for traditional trail goers popped out of. If they were even in there, they remained hidden or asleep while my Clefairy and I passed by.

The exit opened into a pretty glade bathed in moonlight. Squish sang a soft note towards the sky and hugged my leg before I returned her to her pokeball. There were some things my pokemon probably shouldn’t see. I found another envelope with my name written on it. More directions:

> It’s Captin Ilima,
> 
> I’d prefer for you to be naked except for the strap-on, but do whatever makes you comfortable.  
>  I’m waiting for you by the altar. Come and pound my ass like a low-level normal-type. 

It was a struggle to decide if I was more turned on or amused, I settled somewhere in the middle as I stripped off my tank top, shorts, and underwear. I slathered lube onto the piece meant to go inside of me and took my time sliding it in. A low moan vibrated through my throat as I pushed into my hot, wet hole. I indulged myself, pumping it in and out a few times before securing it into place with user friendly straps.

Walking was an interesting experience. Not only was there a new and interesting weight between my legs, but I discovered that there was a small nub that bumped softly against my clit every time I took a step. Because of this and the movement of the fake dick inside of me, I was sweating and breathing heavily after my short walk to the alter at the back of the glade. Ilima was there, lying on his stomach with his head resting on crossed arms.

The wicked smile that curved his lips when he saw me transformed him from a soft-spoken, erudite young man to sexual deviant with alarming speed.

“Good choice,” he complimented, eying the dildo. He lifted his narrow hips in invitation. “Make me come with just that and you’ll earn your reward.”

I glanced curiously at the altar before I settled behind him on my knees, and saw a gleaming crystal there. I’d heard about them, but this was no time for musing on such items. I covered the length of the dildo with a generous amount of lube before I purred, “spread your cheeks for me.”

I didn’t miss his shiver at the sound of my voice, he shifted his arms to do as I asked. I squeezed the bottle, watching the thick liquid run from the top of his crack towards his balls. I smeared some around his asshole with my fingers and experimentally stuck one inside. He gasped, and an impish giggle shivered from my lips. “So tight,” I observed, “do you really think you can handle this, Captain?” I settled the length of the dildo between his cheeks and guided his hands away.

“Please,” he groaned, wiggling his hips eagerly. It seemed he was making this challenge easy for me, he was already three quarters of the way there.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” and that was all the warning I gave him before I thrust the entire length of the dildo into him.

His voice was rough when he cried out, and I saw his hands clenching the blanket beneath us. I felt my own body responding to the power I now had over him. Still, it was best to be sure, “Are you alright?”

“More,” he moaned in answer.

I grinned, though he couldn’t see it and, I gripped his hips and forced his knees further apart with mine. I pulled nearly all the way out before slamming it into him again, and repeated the movement a few more times, enjoying the anguished sounds of pleasure he made.

“I could listen to that all night,” I said, sliding one hand along sweat slicked skin to rest between his shoulders. I held him down as I started thrusting in earnest, knowing that slow and strong wouldn’t necessarily get me any closer to the reward. Nothing said I couldn’t give him more after the challenge was done, though.

Quicker movement allowed the piece inside of me to start shifting in the most pleasing ways, not to mention the gentle bumps to my clit with every thrust into him. Soon enough, my gasping moans sounded in chorus with his.

“M—my name,” he wheezed when I felt his body start to tremble. “S-say—ah! Say my name!”

“Ilima,” I sighed.

“No,” he said, “With the— ngh— fuck,” he lost what he was going to say as I shifted my rhythm again. I knew what he wanted.

“Do you like it, Captain Ilima?”

“Yes!” he cried, “Don’t stop!”

“Oh, you want me to keep fucking your tight little asshole, Captain Ilima?”

“Yes!” he rasped, “Please!”

“You’re so polite, Captain Ilima,” he was so close, I could feel it in the spasming of his muscles beneath my hands. I personally was on fire, burning as waves of pleasure radiated from my dripping, ravaged pussy.

We came at the same time, and after several moments of stillness, where the only sound was our ragged breathing, we collapsed together onto the blanket.

My night with the first trial captain didn’t end there, but that first intense session won me the challenge. He woke me before dawn, presenting me with the strap-on (now cleaned) and the crystal that had been sitting on the altar.

“It unlocks normal-type Z moves,” he explained, and showed me, intimately, how to activate it. It was sincerely interesting to me how every region ad its own way to make pokemon stronger. “It also proves that you’ve completed my challenge. You won’t be able to use it until you get a z-ring from the kahuna, though.”

“Thanks,” I said sincerely, peering into the crystal and watching the light dapple through it. I found a mysteriously unoccupied pocket in my bag and carefully stored it there.

“Speaking of,” Ilima continued, “Kahuna Hala is your next stop. I’m the only Captain on Melemele. If you go at a good clip, you can probably make it to Iki Town by sunset.”

I nodded, knowing a dismissal when I heard it. I stretched some of the lingering aches from a night of fucking and sleeping on the ground out of my body and I headed towards the cave.

“Jade,” Ilima called just as I was approaching it. I turned to look at him, “You can come back _any_ time.”

I grinned at him, “I might just take you up on that,” and with a wink, I was on to my next stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues next week!


	3. Vital Throw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade heads to Iki Town for her Grand Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one uh… this one gets a little bit weird at the end.
> 
> CW: Rape-adjacent fetish

It was actually just after sunrise of the next day when I arrived to Iki Town. It was a small, sleepy village on the opposite side of the island from Hau’oli city, nestled beneath the Ruins of Conflict. I’d heard stories about the ruins, not so much about the tiny village.

The well-maintained unpaved space was dominated by a large wooden platform set on a plateau above the cozy-looking houses of Iki Town’s residents. The town still seemed to be asleep, but the way up to the ruins looked to be open for anyone to visit whenever they wanted. Someone had spray-painted “Team Skull Rulez!” on one of the totem poles that marked the path. I frowned, upset that there were people who thought desecrating ancient places was acceptable behavior.

Unwilling to go try to find the kahuna just yet (I still ached from my night with Ilima), I fished an old scarf out of my bag and called my Cloyster from its pokeball to come help. Seeing the bivalve made me glad I’d made a point to stop by one of the pokemon center PCs to fill out my team. The roads were, after all, still full of pokemon trainers who would pull you into battle if you so much as glanced in their direction. Not that I minded. I was good at it, after all, it aligned with my original intentions for coming to Alola.

Ripples the Cloyster and I made fairly quick work of the graffiti. Satisfied that it was all gone, I fed Ripples a pokebean as a reward for his help. He nudged me, very gently, with his horn before I called him back into his ball.

I turned around, and nearly screamed when I found out that I wasn’t alone. One of the strangest looking pokemon I’d ever seen was watching me from the platform. Black and Orange and yellow decorated their slender body and shell-like arm guards. They tilted their head, causing the hair-like crown to bob almost comically.

“Hello,” I offered, not daring to move from where I was.

The pokemon nodded in response. They leaned over, slowly as if they didn’t want to scare me, and placed something on the ground at their feet. They made a gesture towards it, letting me know that it was for me, and then they jumped 30 feet into the air and flew away. I watched after them, slack-jawed for almost a minute before I snapped out of it. I turned to see what they left for me and saw that I still wasn’t alone. An older man and a Tauros were watching me with interest.

Ignoring them, I went to the platform and found an oddly shining stone. I picked it up, wondering if it was a new kind of evolution stone, and turned it over a few times in my hands.

“Our guardian seems to have taken a shine to you,” the man said as he approached, looking with interest at the stone in my hands.

“Guardian?” I asked. I read about Alola’s island guardians, but I’d thought they were just urban legends. “That was Tapu Koko?”

“The one and only,” he said. He reached out and gently lifted the amulet off of my chest and let it drop again. “You must be Jade.”

Oh. “I am. Are you the kahuna, then?”

“Call me Hala. We can go someplace less… public to talk about your Grand Trial,” he gestured at the stone, “and this gift.”

“Um,” I tucked a stray wisp of hair behind my ear, using the gesture to get more of a physical measure of the man. He was much older and heavier than I was used to. The heaviness, though, obviously came from regimented strength training, and there was something strangely compelling about him. Perhaps it was in the way that he didn’t leer at me with the creepy intensity I’d seen before on men’s faces. He only stood, relaxed and waiting for me to answer with polite interest on his face.

“Yeah, alright,” I said.

I followed him to the comfortably appointed home near the platform. I noticed the Tauros contentedly eating grass outside of it. Hala held the door open for me, and I was immediately taken aback by the stylishly appointed living room. Once invited I sat on the turquoise cushions of the couch and found that it was surprisingly comfortable.

“Let’s just cut right to it,” he said. “I want you to fight me.”

I blinked, “Sorry?”

“Wear clothes you don’t mind losing,” he said.

“Wait a minute. Kahuna—”

“Hala.”

“Hala,” I amended. “I’m a pokemon trainer and a researcher. I’m not going to be able to win in a fight against you. You’ve obviously done some training.”

“In sumo, yes, and I said nothing about you _winning_ a fight against me. I…” he looked a little bit embarrassed, “I enjoy a bit of struggle, you see.”

Everything snapped into focus, “Oh. I get it. Just struggle? Or full on resistance?”

His smile was bashful, and really kind of cute, “Struggle. It’s… difficult for me to keep going when someone is screaming ‘no’ in my face, even if I’ve asked them to. There’s always the option of just doing the battle, too, if you’d prefer. I specialize in fighting-types.”

“I’ll fight you,” I said resolutely.

He seemed surprised, “Oh. Good. Do you have a preferred safe word?”

“Squish,” I answered.

He raised a brow, but made no comment. He nodded, “Tonight, then, around midnight, come up to the ruins. If you lend me that stone I can craft a z-ring for you.”

“The thing for the crystals?”

“Yes.”

I surrendered the shining stone and showed myself out, all the while wondering how best to prepare to put up a good fight.

***

I made the climb up Mahalo trail and crossed the terrifying, rickety bridge to the ruins soon after I left the kahuna’s house. I spent most of the day sleeping and stretching, figuring that being well-rested and limber would help me more than anything else.

I decided to leave my bra off. Anything else I was wearing was easily replaceable, but bras are expensive, and I imagined whether or not I was wearing one wouldn’t matter for very long anyway. I was tying my hair up into a flirty, messy bun when I saw the glow of firelight ascending the path to the ruins.

Hala came holding a torch, and he used it to light those that surrounded the clearing before the entrance to the ruins proper, casting the whole area into mystic shadows made of flame and starlight. It was a strangely romantic scene, but all I could think of was how much it would probably hurt when I ended up on the ground on my back. At least it wasn’t paved.

I stepped into the circle of light, trying my hardest to relax into a stance that would allow me to be quick if I could manage.

Hala regarded me silently for several moments, his eyes lingering on my breasts, where I could feel my nipples straining against the fabric of my shirt. I was pleased that they’d caught his attention. I moved my shoulders subtly to make them a little more prominent and wondered if he’d be the first man during this challenge to actually give them some much-needed attention.

He shrugged off the yellow robe he was wearing, and untied his belt. I could see the vague shapes of hard, strong muscle cording down his bare arms. I surprised myself with how ready I was for him to win his fight and have his way with me.

Once he was ready, he faced me and spoke into the night, “I dedicate this trial to Tapu Koko, may they look favorably on my challenger.”

As if saying their name summoned them, I could suddenly feel interested eyes presiding over the torchlight circle.

“Um,” I volunteered, “yeah, me too.”

Hala bowed to me, and I bowed back and I watched him connect with the earth beneath him in a powerful stance in the middle of the makeshift ring.

“Come, girl, see if you can knock me down,” he said.

I launched myself at him, thinking that I’d consider it a victory if I could so much as make him shiver with the force of my body. No such luck, he was as solid as stone itself. I’d have to play a little bit dirty to prolong this part of the trial.

I squirmed away just as his arms were coming to pin me against him, dancing back to the edge of the ring. He grinned, and held up a hand to make a “come-hither” gesture with his two middle fingers. I licked my lips and stalked around him, he didn’t turn to face me, so I ran up behind him and leapt onto his back. He easily disengaged me, grabbing my forearms and bringing me over his head somehow manipulating me so that my back was pressed against his powerful chest.

“Is that all you’ve got?” he breathed in my ear. He held me with one arm while the other came to grip the neck of my shirt. He yanked and the fabric tore as easily as paper down the front. He slide a hand over my breast and squeezed. I arched my back, pressing my ass against his hardening cock.

He growled, and it sent shivers through me, but it also caused him to loosen his hold just enough for me to squirm out of his arms. He grabbed for me, but if there’s one thing a seasoned pokemon trainer is good at, it’s running away from something much stronger than you are. I stood on the balls of my feet, just outside of his reach, and tied the halves of my shirt beneath my breasts. I know full well how they looked, half exposed as they were.

He smirked, eyes glinting in the firelight. I wouldn’t get away with distracting him again. I knew I wasn’t playing to win, but I guessed that giving him a harder time of subduing me would make it better for the both of us in the end.

“I’m doing all the work,” I cooed, lightly bouncing back a few steps, “afraid you can’t catch me?”

“Are you trying to taunt me, little girl?” He turned, rolling his wide shoulders.

“Is it working?”

His answer was movement. He was so much faster than I expected of a man his age and size. The force at which my body hit the structure behind me stole the breath from my lungs. I struggled to pull air in, and I was grateful to feel him ease up just a little bit. When I had enough breath to safe word if I wanted. I didn’t, but I appreciated the gesture. He gripped the shirt-knot I’d tied moments before and _pulled_. There was another rip, and my shirt didn’t exist anymore.

With a combination of pressure and grasping hands, I was lifted off of my feet and he was hunched over to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I wriggled, trying to get away from him, but I ultimately couldn’t help wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my breast more tightly against the talented swirling of his tongue. I felt his teeth graze the hard nub of my nipple, and my hips bucked forward to press my still-clothed pussy against whatever it would come in contact with.

He pushed back, holding me up with his mouth working my nipple and his hips between my legs. His hands slid down my sides to the waist of my thin cotton shorts. The parted so easily with so little effort from him, I squirmed to help him pull the fabric off. I expected him to free the raging erection that I felt, pressed against my thigh, and he didn’t disappoint.

“Do you want it,” he asked in that growling voice, the length of an unexpectedly thick cock rubbing between the soaking lips of my pussy.

“Yes,” I moaned, hearing more than a little desperation in my voice.

“Then come and get it.”

He twisted away from me and I fell hard on my knees. The night air was so cold against the body-warmed heat of my skin. It was bracing. I felt like a feral thing as I curled into a crouch and looked up at my opponent.

He waited, as naked as I was, back in the center of the torches. The shadows danced, and the air became thick with something urgent and primal. I let it overtake me, seeping into the pores of my bare skin, feeling a new, strange energy coursing through my veins.

I lunged toward Hala, leaping longer and further than I ever had before. I crashed hard into him and a distant part of me was pleased that I caused him to stumble a few steps. He was still too quick, though, he managed to use my momentum to throw my onto my back, right at the center of the wildly flickering firelight.

He was there, a man-shaped animal with his hands wrapped around my wrists and his knees spreading my legs as far apart as they would go. The burning stretch in my thighs was bracing even as I tried to yank my wrists from his iron grip.

“I give this night to Tapu Koko,” he whispered, but I barely heard him. He slipped so easily into me, it felt too good for me to focus on what he was saying.

Delirious with pleasure and not even sure why I continued to struggle against him, he murmured the words of a chant that I didn’t care enough to try to understand. As the tempo of his voice picked up, so, too, did the rhythm of his thrusting.

I screamed in climax as lightning flashed overhead, followed by a startling clap of thunder. My mind snapped back into lucidity, where Hala was pulling out of me and still speaking.

“I give this seed for Tapu Koko,” and as he came on the dirt between my legs, all of torches went out, and the night was completely still just before it began to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next week for more!


	4. Water Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade makes her way to Akala Island where resolves are made and promptly dissolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, all parties involved are of consenting age for purposes of this fic.
> 
> CW: rape-adjacent fetish; the "c" word

Even if I wanted to leave immediately the morning after my Grand Trial, the storm that overtook Melemele prevented anyone from getting off of the island. I stayed in Iki town for two days, silently grateful for the chance to recover.

While I took up Kahuna Hala’s offer of hospitality for those two days, I didn’t see that much of him. He was a leader on Melemele Island, and spent most of his time helping its citizens when they came to him. The one time I did catch him alone, I tried to ask him about what he’d said in that circle of fire.

He only shrugged, a jovial grin on his face, “Who knows?”

“What do you mean, ‘who knows?’” I answered, exasperated.

“People say things in heated moments all the time,” something dark passed through his eyes, “especially moments as heated as that one. You mainlanders worry about so much, sometimes you just have to let things flow through you.”

Something felt wrong, but I could tell that pressing him further wouldn’t get me any answers. The thing about it was, I didn’t know who else to ask about it. I wasn’t apparently hurt or affected save for a few already fading bruises. I let it go, and was glad when I saw the sun shining through the window as I woke on the third day.

I stretched my arms high overhead, glorying in the tropical warmth as I stepped outside, packed and ready to move on to the next island. I spied Hala and Professor Kukui some distance off, speaking quietly to one another. Hala’s back was to me, but there was a serious expression on Kukui’s face that looked entirely wrong on him. He saw me, and his face made the alarming transformation back into an easy grin.

He and Hala, apparently finished talking, made their way over to me. Kukui waved as he walked, and I saw the morning sunlight glint off of something on his hand: a… wedding ring?

Oh hell no.

“Getting ready to head out?” Hala asked, unnecessarily, I thought.

“I am, the ferry terminal is likely to be busy today and it’ll take me a little while to walk back to Hau’oli anyway. So, the sooner the better.”

“I’m heading to Akala Island, yeah?” Kukui offered. “I wouldn’t mind giving you a lift, my boat is docked near my lab.”

“I bet you wouldn’t,” the furious ice I heard in my own voice should have been enough to freeze him solid.  
He looked taken aback by my tone, “If you don’t want to, I guess that’s—”

“No, I’ll go with you,” I might be able to push him overboard on the way. With any luck, it’d be near enough to a whirlpool to suck him right in.

Hala made no remark on this new plan, but he did hold something out to me. I took it, and saw that the shining stone Tapu Koko had left for me had been carved into a bracelet. Strange hieroglyphs were carved into its sides, something deep and secret moved within me when I looked at them for too long.

“This will allow you to use the crystals you’ll collect. They add… legitimacy to your trials. Here is the one I give to trainers who beat me in pokemon battles.”

Hala’s crystal was a clear reddish brown, shaped similarly to the colorless one Ilima had given me. I slid the bracelet onto my wrist, where I felt a strange shiver of the power from the other night roll through me. It was gone quickly enough that I thought I might have imagine it.

“Good luck,” Hala said, his eyes intense.

“Thank you,” I said, feeling uneasy. I looked at Kukui, “Are you ready?”

“I was born ready, yeah.”

I wanted to punch him in his stupid handsome face. I refrained, and followed him silently out of Iki Town.

***

I waited until we were well away from the shore to confront him.

“You’re _married_?!” I said, shrilly and suddenly.

He jumped, and looked at me, confused, “Yeah. You… didn’t know that?”

“Why would I know that?”

He didn’t have an answer, “If you’re worried about her finding out. Don’t be, she’s totally fi—”

“I don’t care how fine she is with you fucking everything over the age of consent that comes into contact with you. I have a right to know that.”

“I— I’m sorry, I just assumed—”

“Ugh, fuck it. It’s done,” I retreated to the prow of the boat, as far away from him as I could get, and I stewed in my anger. Honestly, I was more upset with myself that I let my body do more thinking than my mind. What in that world had I gotten myself into by agreeing to this challenge? I wasn’t used to second guessing myself, my instincts were usually so good when it came to things like this. But since the trial at the Ruins of Conflict, I could feel something strange and sinister begin to build.

I really didn’t like it. I resolved to just finish out the trial with only pokemon battles and put my experiences on Melemele Island far behind me.

Then, as I was disembarking from Professor Kukui’s stupid boat, I spied one of the most beautiful women I’d ever seen speaking to some people who’d just gotten off of the ferry.

“Akala’s kahuna,” Kukui said, noting the direction of my gaze, “Olivia.”

All of my newly won resolve mysteriously disappeared to be replaced by long legs and rich, dark skin.

“How many trials are there on this island?”

Kukui’s voice was amused when he answered, “Three.”

“Right.”

“The first one is at Brooklet Hill, you’ll probably end up staying the night in Paniola Town if you leave now, yeah?”

“Great. Thanks for the ride.”

“Sure thing,” he paused, “Jade…”

I looked at him.

“I really am sorry. I thought you knew.”

I shrugged, “I’ll get over it.”

***

Nothing terribly interesting happened during my trip. Paniola Town had a weird, old-timey charm to it, but I didn’t stay long enough to enjoy it. When some dumb kids wearing black bandannas around their mouths tried to block my way, I sent them handily on their way with a pokemon battle that was almost pathetically easy for me. “Team Skull,” they called themselves, the same little shits who graffitied the entrance to the Ruins of Conflict. I’d remember it.

The sun was sinking over the western horizon when I came to the entrance of Brooklet Hill. Yawning tourists, fishermen and swimmers were threading their way out in ones and twos. Clearly it was a popular location on this island, and I could see why when I walked in. It looked like a nature formed water park. Lakes of crystal clear water lapped up against shores of fine sand which faded to lush and verdant greenery.

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” a voice from beside me sighed.

I found myself standing next to a pretty young woman with her blue hair caught up in a net.

“It is,” I agreed. “Maybe you can help me. I’m actually looking for Captain Lana.” I’d gotten her name from someone in Paniola Town.

“You’ve found her. Are you on an island trial?”

“Yes, I’m Jade.”

“Jade? _The _Jade?” My guess that word of my exploits had beaten me here proved right when I saw her eyes shift to the amulet around my neck. I suppose it made sense that all of the trial captains were in contact with each other. I wondered what they’d said about me.__

__“Guilty as charged, I guess.”_ _

__She smiled. Lana was incredibly cute. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. Come on, I know a quiet place we can go.”_ _

__We crossed a series of bridges, ultimately leading to a lake that we’d need to swim accross to get to the other side. Rather than doing that, though, she summoned a Lapras and clambered onto its back after I did._ _

__“Have you ever… you know, _been_ with another woman before?”_ _

__“I have,” I said._ _

__“Oh, that’s good. Do you like it?”_ _

__I thought of Olivia. Imagining those legs wrapped around my neck had featured prominently my fantasies the night before. “I do,” I said._ _

__The Lapras deposited us on the other side of the lake. Lana started down a path and I followed her._ _

__“Also good,” she said, “my challenge is going to involve a little bit of role playing. The better you sell your part, the more likely I’ll be to consider this trial passed. Or, as I’m sure you know, you can just battle me and move on with your life.”_ _

__I could hear how much she didn’t want me to choose the latter option. I didn’t need to look at her face to see the desperate loneliness in her blue, blue eyes._ _

__I smiled as reassuringly as I could, “Just tell me what you want me to do, Captain.”_ _

__***_ _

__Parameters and safe words established, I found myself crossing the threshold of Lana’s captain gate in what was easily the skimpiest bikini I’d ever worn. It covered what polite society deemed required, but only just. I really liked it, I’d have to remember to ask where it’d come from._ _

__The beach in the captain’s lagoon was bathed in bright moonlight, causing the water to almost glow and lending a mystic atmosphere to the entire area. I admired it for a few moments before turning around to spread a towel on the sand. I bent over more than was strictly necessary towards where I thought Lana might be watching me. It broke character a little bit, but I really couldn’t resist a little tease when I could pull one off._ _

__I approached the edge of the water, letting it reach over the sand and touch my toes. I took a few more steps, surprised at just how warm it was. I walked in up to my hips, and then to my chest. Feeling self-indulgent, I dunked my head under water and then came up and let the spray fly off of my hair. I giggled at the pure corniness of it and then started to float-walk along the slippery sand beneath my toes._ _

__I knew what I was looking for the moment I felt it. This was the most dangerous part of this whole scene, but I knew I’d be alright. The gym leaders in Cerulean City all specialized in water types. While that never affected me directly, the residents of the largely landlocked city all prided themselves on being strong swimmers._ _

__Reassuring myself that I knew how to get out of it if I had to, I let the rip current catch my by the ankles and carry me towards the rocks at the edge of the lagoon._ _

__Really having a taste for theatrics, I screamed and made a show of flailing my arms to try to keep my head above water. That part wasn’t difficult, the rip was doing a pretty good job of trying to pull me under. As much as the rational part of me knew that wasn’t possible, my animal brain was afraid of legitimately drowning._ _

__Just as I was about to save myself from blacking out, a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrapped around my waste and pulled me away from the current. I went limp, letting her swim me back to the shore and drag me onto the sand. I lay there with my eyes closed, and I felt a shy hand slide from the tip of my thigh up to my breast. She undid the bow that precariously held the thing to my body and pulled it off. I heard a soft splash somewhere in the distance. Her thumbs, I think, grazed over my nipples. Apparently satisfied, she took position with one of her thighs pressed tightly between mine and lowered her lips._ _

__She breathed into me. It was an odd sensation, and a thrilling one when my expanding chest caused my breasts to press briefly against hers. Her mouth lingered for a little bit longer than was strictly necessary, and I felt a little dart of her tongue against my lower lip. Regardless of how well she played it off, that was my signal. My eyes flew open, and the fit of coughing I indulged in was worthy of an award._ _

__“Wh— what happened?” I gasped. “Who are you?”_ _

__“I’m the girl who saved your dumb ass from drowning,” she said, her cheeks dimpled with her smile. “What were you thinking? Coming out here alone at night…”_ _

__“I… it looked so calm. I like to swim alone. I just thought…” I squirmed, pulling myself away from her, and then my arms flew over my chest. “Where is my top?!”_ _

__“It fell off,” she said. “It’s still out there.”_ _

__She pointed, and I looked as I sat up. I could almost see the bare strips of fabric floating on the surface of the pool._ _

__“Oh,” I said faintly._ _

__She closed the distance between us again, her eyes gleaming like the ocean in starlight, “I saved your life,” she reminded me. “Don’t you think you owe me something for that?”_ _

__“Wh— what? I… thank you, of course! I… have some money. You can have it if you—”_ _

__“I don’t want your money,” she said. She moved some of the wet hair stuck to my face behind my ear, “You’re incredibly beautiful.”_ _

__“Thank you,” I said faintly, “but I don’t see what that has to do with— I… do you like jewelry? There are a few pieces in my bag if you could just—”_ _

__She pressed her lips against mine. I jerked away from her. “Miss, I’m really very grateful that you helped me, but—”_ _

__Something in her voice darkened, “I can throw you back. I know where the current is. Don’t think you’d be the first to drown here.”_ _

__“Please, miss, I’m sorry. I’ll leave. I’ll never come back. I’ll do—”_ _

__“Whatever I want?” her fingers grazed the side of my breast, and I cringed away._ _

__“What… what do you want?” I whispered._ _

__She smiled, “Just follow my lead.”_ _

__She took my hand by the wrist and pressed my palm so that it was cupping the entirety of her sex. She rubbed herself brazenly against it, “Isn’t that nice?” she purred._ _

__I subtly moved my hand, ensuring that the hell of my palm was bumping against her clit, I saw her eyes go a little hazy, “Is this… is this all you want?” I asked. “Just this?”_ _

__“Mmm, I think a little more,” she manipulated the bottom of her bikini to one side. I tried to pull my hand away, but she held fast and guided two of my fingers into her dripping vagina. Her eye lids fluttered when I curled them in with a quick “come-hither” gesture against her g-spot. I couldn’t resist doing it, and hearing the resulting groan of pleasure…_ _

__I tried to pull away again, but both of her hands clamped onto my wrist, “Don’t you dare,” she gasped._ _

__I watched her, holding my arm over my naked breasts, rock herself to orgasm on my hand. I was pleased that it didn’t seem to take her all that long. She freed my fingers and I tried to pull away from her, but she held fast, and guided them towards my lips._ _

__“Lick them clean,” she demanded._ _

__“But—”_ _

__“Do it.”_ _

__I made a show of resisting, and opened my mouth just enough so that she could shove my fingers into my mouth. It took all the self control I had not to moan at the taste of her. I sucked my fingers clean._ _

__“Alright, so, thank you for saving me but I should really be—”_ _

__She cut me off with a cruel laugh, “You don’t think your done, do you?”_ _

__“Come again?”_ _

__“Oh yes, I think I will. Honestly, don’t you think your life is worth a little more than a short fingerbang?”_ _

__“I…”_ _

__Still gripping my wrist, she stood and practically dragged me to the towel I’d laid out. One handed, she untied the ties that kept the bottom of her swimsuit hanging from her hips and tossed it aside. She sat, her legs splayed wide apart, giving me a truly fantastic view of her pussy. I would have dived in right then, but I held fast to the role I was playing for her._ _

__“Miss, I—”_ _

__Her free hand moved to grip my hair, and she yanked me closer and forced my head between her legs._ _

__“Lick,” she commanded._ _

__“But I’ve never—!”_ _

__She shook me, “You’re going to lick my cunt until I’m satisfied. Didn’t anyone teach you how to properly express gratitude?”_ _

__She pressed my face against the slick heat of her slit, “Do it, bitch.”_ _

__After that, I couldn’t hold onto the character anymore. I went at her pussy with the reckless abandon of a starving woman. I lapped at the salty, almost sweet juices, knowing that my face would be drenched in her by the time I was finished. I licked and sucked at her engorged clit as I jammed my fingers into her until she was writhing and screaming wordlessly towards the sky._ _

__After I gave her her third orgasm she rasped, “Peace! Please! I can’t take anymore! Peace!”_ _

__Her safe word. I stopped immediately and sat up on my heels. I could feel the pleased smirk stretching my lips, “How did I do?”_ _

__“I can’t feel my toes,” she said, “or most of my face. Where did you learn to eat pussy like that?”_ _

__“I’ve had a lot of practice,” I stretched out beside her lying on my belly and looking at her flushed face. There weren’t many things that were prettier than a thoroughly fucked woman._ _

__“You’re not… going to leave yet, are you?”_ _

__I turned to my side and slung an arm around her waist, “I’ll stay all night if you want me to.”_ _

__“Good,” she rolled over, licked a lazy circle around my nipple, and fell promptly asleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kicking this weekly update schedule's ass!


	5. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiawe's Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some hot springs. I don’t think anyone will mind.

“The rules to my challenge are simple,” Kiawe said. “You’re going to dance for me.”

“Oh,” my voice was a little bit faint, “is that all?”

He grinned, “Of course not. In dancing for me, you have to tempt me. If I touch you with hands or mouth, of my own volition, you've won.”

It clicked. It’d sounded so easy when he said it to me, hours before. In the time I’d been given to prepare, though, I was starting to second guess myself. I was good at taking my own clothes off, I’d been doing that for most of my life, I would probably also say that I was good at hip-based movement given my experiences in Alola so far, but Kiawe was the real thing.

I’d watched him as I came to the summit of the volcano. He’d been performing one of his locally famous torch dances for a group of tourists. He was clearly a man possessed of great discipline and self-control. He had to be. He didn’t once falter or fall out of step. I could see, though, in the power and confidence of his movements, in his grace and in his dark eyes, the passion that drove him. He was so much like the fire that his regular trial tested trainers by.

All that really told me was that it wouldn’t be easy. I’d seen the way he looked at me: like I was the only person in the world worth talking to. There was such intensity and heat in his direct gaze that I couldn’t help but think that the man had absolutely no trouble getting laid whenever he wanted. There’d been something else, though, some sort of cruelty or edge that made it clear that he wasn’t going to slacken up on his control to make it easier on me. Not that I would want him to. I do enjoy a challenge.

I stewed in doubt for a while, almost convincing myself that this would be the one challenge I failed. I was prepared to tell Kiawe to just set up the battle with his totem pokemon. It would be easier. I knew I could win that. Thus resolved, it was easier for me to relax in the hot springs in Wela Volcano Park.

Kiawe was waiting for me when I returned to the practice space he’d let me use to prepare myself. I had nothing on but a towel and a pair of flip flops. I prepared to tell him that I’d changed my mind, but he had me pinned almost immediately with heated brown eyes.

“It doesn’t look like you have much to take off,” he observed.

“I…” I looked at his bare shoulders, his easy grin, and his narrow hips and finished with, “just need a few minutes.”

“Take all the time you need,” he said. “I’ll be right here.” He sat in the armless chair in the center of the room and watched me slip into the little changing room off to the side. I stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of the door and let my towel slide off. I looked at myself. I could do this. I shook my hands out and then I stood straight, squaring my shoulders and critically eying my breasts. I cupped them, running my thumbs over my nipples until they hardened and I was shaking. 

I looked at my face. An eager, flushed woman stared back with bedroom eyes. I smiled, and my reflection was suddenly brazenly certain she could have anyone in any room she walked into.

Perfect.

The dress I pulled on was held up by a mixture of faith, dark magic, and straps that tied loosely on the tops of my shoulders. My nipples strained against the soft fabric. I debated wearing anything underneath at all, and decided that white cotton would drive anyone mad in this situation. I breathed the lie into the affected innocence of the look with a pair of fuck-me heels that I had in my bag in case of emergencies (these trainer bags really did seem to have an infinite capacity for space). Deeming myself ready, I took a final, deep breath, and pushed the door open.

He liked what he saw. I saw his pupils dilate as he stretched his arms and threaded his fingers behind his head. When I could see him looking at my face, I smiled again, and I saw the knowledge that he was done for hit him like a Mach Punch to the face.

I snapped my fingers. Just like he promised, music sounded from some speakers that I hadn’t bothered to look for. I found the heartbeat rhythm, and the rest of the song vanished, it didn’t really matter. I walked deliberately to him, heel to toe, one leg crossing in front of the other as I pulled the band holding my hair in its high tail. Its free weight was luxury, and I indulged myself by running my fingers through it, letting the motion lead me into a fluttering second examination of my breasts. The dress, miraculously, didn’t come free. Maybe Kiawe would be coaxed into untying the straps himself. Would that count as a victory if he didn’t touch my skin?

I walked around his chair, letting my fingers trail over his collarbone, and then his back. There were no rules against me touching him. I sat in his lap with my back to his chest, sliding my hands up my thighs, pulling the skirt of my dress along with them so there was as little separating us as possible. 

I gyrated to the rhythm, leaning back and tipping my head to the side to feel his labored breath against my neck. I reached up, arching my back and giving him a lovely view of the swell of my breasts as my fingers brushed over his. He was barely holding on, I could feel the tension in his hands as they gripped each other behind his head. I didn’t speak. I didn’t need speech. I knew I was going to win.

I somehow managed to make turning in his lap graceful. I straddled him, my dress bunched at my hips, grinding myself against the erection I felt beneath me. I wondered if he knew how wet I was. I felt the cotton clinging to my lips, it was enough that the fabric of his pants was driving me mad. I watched him struggle with self control. I didn’t take my eyes from his when I lifted a hand to my shoulder to pull at one of my straps. It gave way easily, as did the other side. The top of the dress’ bodice barely kept me covered, another artful arch of my back and it fell away. 

My nipples grazed his chest, and I felt my eyes flutter as the sensitive nubs touched hot, dark flesh.

“Fuck,” I heard him groan, and felt his hands slide along my sides to grip my ass, pulling me harder against his cock.

I felt the wickedness of my grin when I wrapped my hands around his wrists, “accidentally” pressing my tits further against him, and wrenched his hands away.

“No touching,” I purred, reveling in my triumph and in his sexy, frustrated growl.

There wasn’t much that happened that could be defined as dancing by any real definition. I pressed my lips against the pulse in his neck, feeling his heartbeat. I changed my rhythm to match his labored, ragged breathing. He went for one of my nipples, I let him lick it once before I pushed him against the back of the chair. 

His eyes, which had been so warm and brown when he looked at me before, were an inferno of madness and lust now. His hands ran from my knees to my hips, hooking into the waistband of my panties. I felt his thumbs pressing against me, searching for a certain pleasure center.

“Do you want me to stop?” I chided, a little cruelly maybe.

“No,” he said gruffly, afraid that I’d actually do it. I felt the physical effort it cost him to let go.

I crossed my arms behind his neck, gripping my own elbows. I bore down, increasing the pressure of my rolling hips.

“Like this?” I asked.

A strangled, unintelligible sound was his answer and he suddenly seized me. One hand splayed wide in the center of my back, the other arm locked around my hips. I felt his cock spasm.

Once his grip loosened, I disentangled myself from him. Catching my dress before it fell to the ground, I retreated back to the changing room and shut myself in. Once alone I was on my knees, shoving my fingers into my hot, wet opening and rubbing tight circles around my clit until I shuddered in climax.

I sat for several moment, hunched over, my forehead nearly touching the ground. When I trusted myself to stand, I got cleaned up and changed my clothes. My hair went back up off of my neck. My bag was packed.

I found Kiawe slumped back into the chair, his brown eyes half closed. He sat up straight when he saw me, though.

“You’re leaving?” he said.

“I— yes. If you could…”

“Oh,” he seemed taken aback by my need to suddenly be gone. “Uh. Of course. Here. But if you want to stay. We could—”

“I… I really should get going.”

“…alright…” he pressed his crystal into my hand.

I was already too far down the path towards Lush Jungle to ask myself why I’d been in such a rush to leave.


	6. Petal Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final trial of Akala Island: The Lush Jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up a bunch of berry flavors for this. I have no idea what any of them actually taste like since they aren’t real. So.

I sat in the Pokemon Center Cafe with my fingers wrapped around a hot mug of Komala coffee. Gripping the mud was the only thing that could stop the shaking. After practically running through the tunnel to Route 8 the night before, I forced myself to stop. The weather was nice enough for sleeping outside, and I was lucky enough to find an unoccupied patch of moss to lay a sleeping bag out on.

I spent some time staring restlessly at the moon before I called Squish out and asked her to sing me to sleep. It’d been so long since I’d needed her to do that for me. I’d forgotten how strange dreams get under the influence of Clefairy-song. I woke curled around Squish, still exhausted, but with a restless energy that had me packed up and going before I was properly cognizant of what I was doing.

The barista had taken one look at me and wordlessly handed me a drink without asking me what I wanted. Squish sat at my feet, happily munching on the handful of pokebeans she’d been given, and I was wondering what was wrong with me. Staring into the coffee didn’t give me any answers, but sipping it revealed that it was delicious.

I sighed with the simple pleasure of it, and my stone bracelet caught my eye. I’d been wearing it for… what four days? Five? It already felt like a normal part of me. I traced over one of the symbols on it with my thumb, feeling the deep thrum of power from within.

“Fair?” I heard Squish inquire.

I looked at her, “What’s up, buddy?”

She pointed one of her arms towards the bracelet and twitched her ears curiously.

I held it out for her to inspect. She touched it, gently with both hands and spun it around a few times on my wrist.

“Lef,” she decided, and sang a single note.

Its power thrummed through me, and I swear I saw the glyphs on the bracelet glow for a second. Then I felt better. Whatever thing was waking up inside of me went back to sleep. I stopped shaking. I hadn’t even known that I’d been shaking. Squish’s ears flattened for a moment, and then she let go and plopped back down. I looked at her, mystified, and then I stared hard at the stone bracelet for a few minutes.

Never once did it occur to me to try to take it off.

***

The coffee helped way more than I thought it would. I don’t know what was different about Komala Coffee, but whatever it was, I was sincerely glad it existed. I’d paid for a room at the Roadside Motel next the Pokemon Center to indulge in a hot shower and to force myself to go back and use the bed to get some real rest. I felt refreshed, and very distant from the night before. So I stood outside of the Captain’s Gate that marked the entrance to Lush Jungle, psyching myself up to go inside.

There was a lot of nature that I enjoyed. You gain a certain appreciation for it when you travel as a trainer across any given League. Hiking mountain paths was high on the list of things I liked best. I enjoyed the peaceful crashing of the ocean and the velvet solitude of caves. I liked exploring ruins left by civilizations long since gone. I’d never been able to find any kind of comfort in any sort of forest, though.

Before I could decide to take the first step, I saw the forms of a woman and a child appear at the end of the giant, hollow log that served as Lush Jungle’s entrance. More details became clearer as they got closer. The woman’s long pigtails were a happy shade of green, there was a look of exuberance on the child’s face as he clutched a crystal in his hands. The woman’s smile was peaceful, she paused at the end of the log-tunnel that I was standing at and watched the young trainer skip off towards whatever was awaiting him.  
Captain Mallow, because who else could she possibly be, laughed a little bit and turned her attention to me.

“Are you going to come in?” she asked.

“I was seriously thinking about it. You don’t bite, do you?”

She grinned, “Only when asked nicely.”

I stepped past the captain’s gate.

“You’re mine, now!” Mallow cawed triumphantly.

“Oh no,” I said melodramatically, glad to feel more like myself than I had since I came to Akala Island. “I’ve fallen into your clever trap. However shall I escape?”

“Fool!” she returned, “There is no escape for the likes of you!”

Her green eyes glinted as she slid an arm through one of mine and pulled me along towards the jungle proper. Hesitating for only a second, I fell into step with her.

“Lana had a lot to say about you,” she said casually.

“Did she?” I wanted to enjoy the thought of Brooklet Hill’s captain thinking fondly of me, but the looming trees were so much worse than I imagined from the other side of the tunnel log. Sun filtered through spaces in the canopy, but the shadows closer to the ground were a little bit too deep for my liking.

Mallow had been speaking, and I hadn’t heard a word she said. She stopped, and I only realized when I was jerked backwards when I tried to take another step forward. 

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I… I’m just feeling a little claustrophobic. Sorry. What were you saying?”

“Claustrophobic?” she looked around, mystified. “I think I can help, come on.”

She pulled me off in a different direction. We ended up in a clearing and I could suddenly breathe a lot easier. It was just past noon, and the sun beamed down through the hole created in the canopy. 

“Better?” Mallow asked, genuine concern on her face.

“Much, thank you.”

She looked around. “Here ought to do just fine. I need to go get my stuff, will you be okay here by yourself?”

“I’m never by myself,” I assured her.

“Right,” she smiled and then disappeared back between the trees.

I sat down in front of a log, using it as a back rest, and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. If I closed my eyes I could almost forget that I was surrounded on all sides by an entire jungle. Almost.

She came back before I had to drag Squish out again and clutch at her until I stopped hyperventilating. For whatever reason, Mallow’s presence put me at enough ease to feel safe. Likely it was because Lush Jungle was her domain.

“Alright, I just have a few questions for you. How do you feel about being blindfolded?”

“I’m game,” I said. “Honestly it’s probably better that way unless you’re going to do that thing where you pretend to leave me alone until I’m appropriately humiliated. Which, I’m into sometimes, but not…” I gestured to the jungle, “you know… here.”

Her smile was reassuring, “No, nothing like that. I promise I’ll be here the whole time. Alright, next question, are you allergic to any foods? Berries, specifically.”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Perfect! I have my totem ready if you don’t want to do this. I’m going to blindfold you, and put some of this delicious home made berry jelly on a part of my body. Your challenge is to lick it off and tell me what kind of berry it was made from.”

“And the body part?”

She grinned, “I don’t think the body parts will be any great mystery.”

“You’d be surprised,” I said.

She laughed, I liked her laugh. The women on this island were going to be my undoing.

“So, what’ll it be?”

“Go ahead and blindfold me,” I wasn’t sure how well I’d do as far as my sense of taste went. I was fairly confident that my oral skills would convince her of victory even if I got every single one wrong, though. That… might have been presumptuous of me, but we should all own what we’re good at.

She secured the blindfold on, and probably did a bunch of goofy stuff to make sure I couldn’t see, which I couldn’t. “Okay, we’ll start with a pretty easy one just to test this out.”  
I heard the lid of a jar pop.

“Open up!” she said cheerfully, and I obliged, leaning forward a little bit as she dragged sticky fingers across my bottom lip and then slid them into my mouth.  
I sucked them clean as memories of Lana replayed in the back of my mind.

“Oran,” I said confidently once she pulled them from my mouth.

“Yes! Good!”

I strained my ears to listen to what was happening and heard the rustle of fabric. I was a little disappointed that I wouldn’t get to see her shimmy out of the romper she was wearing. Maybe she’d do it again later if I asked nicely.

There was another pop, and then a pause, and then her hands gently resting on my cheeks. She didn’t need to tell me to open my mouth, I was ready when soft flesh pressed against my lips. I leaned into her, bracing myself with my hands on her… waist? Probably, and I drew my tongue along the line of the earthy, tangy jelly she’d slathered over at least one of her breasts. I navigated slowly, carefully, moving my mouth in a tightening spiral to make sure I got all of it. I sucked on her nipple for longer than was strictly necessary, but I heard no protests from her, only sweet little gasps that made me never want to stop.

I did, though, because it wouldn’t have been too much longer before I was tempted to go lower.

“Persim,” I said once I was balanced back on my heels.

“Nicely done,” her voice had gone a little husky. It sounded good on her.

The other breast was more difficult. It was sweet, but not cloyingly so, and it actually took a little bit more concentration on the taste than on teasing her.

I thought about it for a moment when I sat back, “Apicot?”

“I’m impressed,” she said, sounding pleased. “Alright, these next three are gonna be tough. Are you ready?”

“I am more than ready to lick more parts of your body,” I said sincerely.

She giggled, and a lid popped. She guided me lower than before, and I was taking long, indulgent laps of something spicy from the plane of her belly. I thought it was a Figy berry, but the profile was just a little bit different. I tasted salt, and a thread of something sharp and metallic. I tasted careful control and precision and bloodied knuckles.

I mused on it, licking the lingering taste from my lips when I found no more on her skin. I felt her eyes on me. I didn’t think I’d ever personally tried this berry, but I thought I knew what it was, “Yache.”

She clapped her hands, “You’re good. Okay two more, this next one is going to be a little bit awkward for me to set up…”

I heard a soft “Oooh”

“Okay,” she said, “this will be easiest if you lie back.”

I did, and she got into position. I felt her knees bump my shoulders.

She held herself just above my mouth, and I gave her a long, contemplative lick. I tasted ice and freezing wind and mint; the beating of wings and the snapping jaws of apex predators; the barest hint of cotton candy. I held my mouth open, breathing it in and feeling the air turn cool as I did, enjoying the impressions it left in the back of my mind. I ran through the tables of knowledge I held and was amused that I was actually using trainer tricks to solve one of these challenges.

I had my answer, but I didn’t give it yet.

“Jade?” Mallow asked, “Are you—” her sentence ended in a squeal when I wrapped my arms around her thighs and pulled down onto my face. Her asshole was still covered in the icy berry jelly. I probed the tight opening with the tip of my tongue and she wriggled approvingly. It was sticky and sweet and cool with the flavor of the berries. When that was gone, it was wanting to make her lose her self-control that kept me going.

I could hear her sighs and her soft pleading requests to keep going. I could feel the tension in her legs. She was fighting the battle to not bounce and grind against my mouth. I put pressure on her thighs, and pressed my face deeper into her and fluttered my tongue around the sensitive knot.

She lost it, sitting straight and putting more of her weight on me. I knew I only had a limited amount of time before I would need air. I jammed my tongue against her asshole, wriggling it until the flesh gave. I heard a satisfying wail of appreciation and then, for a few seconds… nothing. 

I can only imagine that she collapsed off of me based on what I felt.

“Fuck,” she gasped.

“Haban,” I responded.

“Hab…?” she said, “Oh. Um. Yeah, it was.”

“One more, right?” I’m absolutely certain that I sounded as smug as I felt.

“Um. Right,” there was a pop, “bet you can’t guess where this one is going.”

I grinned and folded my hands behind my head and waited.

“Um…” she sounded a little shy, “If you want to, you can sit up again, or…”

“And miss out on you trying to fuck me into the ground? Not on your life.”

I heard her sharp intake of breath and then felt her hands and knees brushing against either side of me as she crawled up the length of my body. I could imagine her as she sat down on my chest, her knees bent and spread wide apart, jelly smeared obscenely all over her pussy. I imagined tight, hard nipples and bright color in her cheeks and hot lust in her eyes. I wished that I could actually see it. My imagination would have to do.

“Ready?” she asked a little breathlessly.

In answer, I picked my head up and and licked slowly once again. I was pleased with my aim… or maybe it was spatial awareness, I landed right in the center, feeling the lips of her pussy spread from the pressure of my passing tongue.

Similarly to when I was trying to figure out the Haban berry, I dropped my head back on the ground for a moment. I hooked my arms around her legs again so that she wouldn’t go anywhere. I licked my lips, pulling remnants of flavor off of them. If I could figure it out… there was fire and spice again, strangely juxtaposed with the icy coolness. Both were cut by the sweetness of honey and a dangerous undertone of bitter gall and then, finally, of wings and sweet music and the joy of flight. I knew what it was. I went to work.

I pressed my lips against hers, breathing deep and catching the pleasant, intermingled scents of arousal and berries. I explored first, with tiny, maddening laps with the intention of licking and sucking all of the jelly off of her.

She pushed her hips forward, forcing my to lie back a little bit, and I drew her forward to put her weight on me again. She gave easily and started rocking against the invasions of my tongue.

“Mmmn, that’s incredible,” she whined. Her pussy clenched, trying to draw my tongue deeper into her. I pushed it in as far as I could go, rolling and flicking and swirling to drink all of the juices spilling from her.

I slid a hand around and under, pressing my thumb first into the dripping well of her slit, and then against her asshole, since she’d seemed to like the sensation so much. My instincts her good. She bore down on me even harder, bouncing against my lips like a porn star, begging me not to stop while I desperately held on and only barely managed to keep contact with her.

She gushed when she came, and I took great pleasure in making sure all of it was cleaned off before I finally relented and let her escape my grip. 

I pulled off the blindfold, using it to wipe some of the excess off of my face, and I lifted myself onto one elbow to look at her. I met her eyes, pleased to see that I was right about the bright color on her flushed face, and I smiled.

“Rindo,” I said, and then I pushed myself up the rest of the way and crawled towards her.

Her eyes widened, “Jade, I don’t know if I can—” I cut her off, by pressing my lips against hers, one hand coming to rest beneath her ear.

She melted against me, and I lived for the sensation of her mouth yielding to mine and sucking the rest of her flavor off of my tongue.

“Did I pass?” I asked between desperate, breathless kisses.

“Fuck, you could have said anything after that last one and I would have given it to you,” she admitted, stretching her neck as I trailed kisses along it. “If you keep on like this—”

“Oh, I know what I’m doing,” I admitted, grazing my teeth over her nipple, finding a little bit of jelly I’d left there from before. “I just need to make sure I got it all.”

I stayed with her for hours, using hands and tongue and the strap-on until she couldn’t sit up straight or even really keep her eyes open for any longer. I gazed at her, sweet and sleeping, for a little while before I started to pack up and leave.

It was at that moment that I remembered where I was, in the middle of a small tropical forest. Yet, in that moment, it really didn’t seem so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week we get to Olivia.


	7. Diamond Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Trial of Akala Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing things a little bit out of order. Plot reasons, you understand. ;)
> 
> CW: Uh... D/s... sort of?

My pokedex chimed, and when I checked it I saw an email from Kukui:

Jade,  
Please come to the Dimensional Research Lab in Heahea City before you meet with Olivia. It’s important.  
-K

Unfortunately, I was already on the other side of Diglett’s Tunnel and walking down the main street of Konikoni City, looking for Olivia’s shop. Whatever it was that Kukui wanted me for at this lab would have to wait. I thought he might understand, a mere mortal can’t get this close to a goddess and simply turn away.

  
Beyond that, I would have been lying if I said I wasn’t still angry with him, that reason was secondary at best, though.

  
Olivia’s shop wasn’t hard to find. The window displays showcased glittering stones and pearls set in meticulously designed jewelry. I admired the work while I stacked up the courage and confidence to go inside. This was silly. I was acting like a girl looking to go on her first date.

  
I went in.

  
She was standing with her arms crossed beneath her breasts, speaking quietly to one of the girls behind a display case full of strange fossils. I tried to occupy myself by looking into another display case. This one had some of the more common evolutionary stones laid out on black velvet. They were pretty, and boasted high clarity and shine, but I kept finding my gaze drawn back, over and over again, to Olivia.

  
“Can I help you?” the person behind the evolution stone display asked.

  
I looked back at her, startled, “No, I’m just—”

  
“She’s waiting for me. Jade, yes?”

  
I turned back to find myself the subject of Olivia’s dark gray gaze. Hearing my name on her lips was more than enough to make my knees weak, “Yes, I”m here for—”

  
“I think I know what you’re here for,” her smile changed, and it was subtle, and I might have missed it if I hadn’t been paying so much attention to its shape. Something as sharp as jagged rock took form there, something cruel and wicked and… oh fuck, I was so done for. “How is tomorrow morning for you?”

  
“Tom…” I cleared my throat, and took a breath, and forced myself to relax. I might even have smiled back at her. I’m sure it was confident and self-assured and not at all like I was at a severe disadvantage, “Tomorrow morning sounds fine.”

  
“Good. Meet me at the Ruins of Life at dawn.”

  
And… that was it. She turned back to her her employee and my fate was sealed.

***

I considered calling a ride to go ahead back to Heahea City and see what the professor wanted anyway, but I decided against it. I didn’t know what to expect or how long it would take, and I would die before missing my appointment with Olivia. I sent him a reply promising to stop in before I left Akala.

  
There was still a lot of day left, and I didn’t know what to do with it. I wandered Konikoni City like a wayward ghost. Pacing the main street all the way up to to the lighthouse where I would look dramatically out to the sea, and then walking back the other way to Memorial Hill where I would look dramatically at all of the gravestones. It was all very self-indulgent.

  
By the time it was dark, I was tired enough to lie down, but I didn’t sleep well. Even after some really incredible finger work on behalf of myself, anticipation still kept me restless. I finally gave up on staying asleep sometime between midnight and dawn.

  
I got dressed, by which I mean I pulled my tie-strap sundress over my naked body and slipped into a pair of old flip fops. I relied on my shoulder bag to keep the wind from blowing my skirt up and exposing more of myself to the world at large than I wanted. I walked along the cliff edge overlooking the ocean until I came to the totem stones that marked the outskirts of the Ruins of Life.

  
“Fuck it,” I said to no one in particular, and I passed them. Almost immediately, the quality of the air changed. This, like the Ruins of Conflict, was a sacred place. I think I might have been afraid under different circumstances, but that night, I found it peaceful. I sat with my back to the rock face a few feet from the entrance to the ruins proper, and I closed my eyes.

  
I woke to the sensation of someone watching me, curled up on my side with my head resting on my bag. I was alone.

  
As I sat up, I saw Olivia’s figure approaching the totems that guarded the ruins’ entrance. I stood, hoping that I didn’t have weird marks on my face from sleeping on my bag. I self-consciously ran a hand through my hair.

  
“You’re early,” she observed with a smile.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

  
“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that. Well, I just need a moment. I’ll be right back.”

  
Without waiting for me to answer, she disappeared into the ruins. After a few moments, I felt a shivery wave of power emanate from within and then settle over the little clearing that served as a courtyard. Olivia emerged again just as the yawning thing inside of me settled back to sleeping.

  
“Tapu Lele will make sure we aren’t disturbed,” she assured me.

“Oh,” I answered. “Good.”

  
Her eyes changed and the smile on her lips sharpened, “Tell me, Jade, what do you think is going to happen here today?”

  
“I… honestly don’t know. I was hoping I’d get to see you naked, though.”

  
She laughed, it sounded surprised, I loved the sound. Honestly I was starting to wonder if I was half in love with her or just lust crazed in a way that I hadn’t felt since my teens.  
“That can be arranged,” she assured me. “First, I want to talk about your trials here on Akala Island.”

  
I waited uncertainly for her to continue.

  
“I think you’ve ruined men for Lana and Mallow both.”

  
I didn’t know how to feel about that. On one hand, such high praise of my oral skills filled me with what I felt was well-deserved pride. On the other, it seemed a shame to deny yourself a good dick every now and then. Ah, well, it wasn’t really my call to make.

  
“Kiawe…” Olivia started, and I winced. I couldn’t help it. She tilted her head, “What’s wrong? Did you not like him?”

  
“I liked him just fine,” I said. It was true, Kiawe had that incredible dancer’s body. It’d felt so nice trapped beneath me. “It’s just… I— I’m sure you know what happened.”

  
“Ah yes,” there was something mocking, almost cruel in her voice. It really turned me on. “I heard. You ran out, you didn’t even fuck him. Why?”

“I honestly couldn’t tell you,” I said, “It was a strange night.”

  
“And with both Lana and Mallow, you weren’t on the receiving end of anything.”

  
“I… hadn’t really thought about it,” I admitted.

  
“But you’re thinking about it now.”

  
She was right. On Melemele, while I hadn’t been completely satisfied, there had at least been some mutual pleasure. While I did very much enjoy satisfying a partner, it was only now that I realized that the only orgasms I’d had were the ones I’d given to myself. I doubt it would have bothered me if she hadn’t brought it up, and then I started wondering why she brought it up.

  
“Poor thing,” she continued. “You’ve been so neglected.” She closed the distance between us. Her nearness was intoxicating. I swayed towards her, barely noticing as she deftly untied the straps of my dress. My fingers ached to touch her, to slide along her curves and trace her outline, to take her face in my hands and kiss her, to pull her clothes off and follow them with my lips.

  
Something in her eyes, or the sharpness of her smile, or her posture stopped me from acting. I shivered helplessly when she rested a hand against my neck and dragged her thumb along my bottom lip.

  
“Tell me something,” she said, her hand creeping back to the nape of my neck to tangle in my hair.

  
“Anything,” I answered.

  
“How many times do you think I can make you come today?”

  
A tingling thrill shot through me. I answered honestly, “As many as you want.”

  
Her smile was radiant bordering on arrogant, she leaned close, her dark eyes burning, “I want to make you regret those words,” she whispered.

  
“I want you to try,” I said, stepping into her and boldly pressing my lips against hers.

  
Her hand clenched in my hair and she wrenched my head back, bearing down on me with her lips and driving me to my knees.

  
“I ought to gag your insolent mouth,” she said, her thigh pressing tightly between mine.

  
“Ought you?” I replied breathlessly. My hips moved on their own, relieved to have something, anything to ease the urgent ache between my legs.

  
“Mm,” she confirmed, pushing my shoulders until I toppled onto my back. She cupped one of my breasts, her thumb roughly traveling over my nipple before she started to roll it between her fingers. I was dizzy with the unfamiliar feeling of having someone else touch me. I wanted more, I wanted her mouth and her hands and her hips and— she yanked and I gasped, my back arching with sudden anguished pleasure.

  
“I won’t though,” she continued once she had my attention. “I won’t be able to hear it when you beg me to stop if your mouth is full.”

  
I spread my legs eagerly for her as her hand traveled down my belly. “You won’t hear it anyway,” I assured her, and sighed as she pressed two fingers into my dripping wet opening.

  
“We’ll see,” she threatened. Her bracelets clicked together as she pumped her fingers in and out of me. “Will just this do?” she wondered out loud, “or do you need a little…” her thumb pressed against my clit and I saw stars.

  
I wanted to answer her, but I couldn’t find the breath to do it as I writhed beneath her attention. My first orgasm hit me like an avalanche. I could feel myself seizing around her hand. I didn’t get the chance to come down, she hadn’t stopped, her thumb relentlessly traced tight, tiny circles around my clit and her fingers continued to pump into me.

I squirmed, reveling in the pain and pleasure of overstimulation until she moved her thumb. I was relieved and disappointed until she leaned down and closed her lips over the swollen flesh. She flicked her tongue quickly and delicately over the little nub, her fingers never stopping in their rhythmic, penetrative pumping.

  
I rocked my hips desperately against her, my hand coming to rest against the back of her head. I didn’t want her to stop, I loved the way her full lips felt pressed against my skin. I loved how full she make me feel with just two of her slender fingers. I loved the warm grass beneath my back while I simultaneously tried to escape her and drive myself further against her.

  
The second slithered through me, leaving me shaking beneath her relentless attention. She withdrew her mouth with a soft “pop” and pulled her fingers out of me. I made a disappointed sound, but she only grinned at me right before she grabbed my thighs and pushed them back, forcing my legs further apart. She tormented me with long, slow strokes of her tongue between the lips of my pussy. She lingered over the opening, swirling the tip of her tongue in to drink in the sloppy wetness or arousal and orgasm.

It was a perfect treat after two in rapid succession, I probably wouldn’t come just from her slow and enthusiastic licking, but it felt incredible. I didn’t ever want her to stop, and at the same time I wanted to grab ahold of her to learn was she tasted like; to render her unable to speak as she’d done to me.

  
I was tempted to push her face back when she did stop, only after any evidence that I’d come at all was gone. She was too quick. She crawled up over me and pressed her lips to mine. The scent and taste of my own sex on her mouth drove me mad. I eagerly sucked on her tongue when she forced it into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her neck, using the gesture to see the tie hiding under the necklaces she wore that held her shirt up.

When I found it I tugged at the loosely tied bow and pushed the fabric down, arching to press my bare breasts against hers before I slid my hands back around to squeeze them.

“You’re a troublemaker,” she purred against my lips as my thumbs grazed her nipples, I was pleased and surprised to find that they were pierced.

  
“You’re gorgeous,” I responded, and I pushed her, using the maneuver to roll her onto her back where I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth. I tongued one of the little balls that held the golden bar in her skin and she stretched and sighed beneath me.

  
I hooked my fingers in the waistband of her shorts and tugged at them as I trailed kisses down the plain of her belly. They stuck a little bit, she was absolutely drenched, but she didn’t resist as I slid them down her long, lovely legs. I paused, taking a moment to look at her, as spread eagled as she could get with her shorts around her ankles, her shirt bunched around her waist, still decorated with her beaded jewelry. She was vision with her lust-clouded eyes and her lips swollen from kissing.

  
I pulled her shorts the rest of the way off and tossed them aside. I used one finger at first, softly dragging it along her dripping slit and sucking the juices from it. She was watching me intently, I smiled at her, and then I followed that single finger with my tongue.

  
“Mmmm fuck,” she sighed.

  
“You taste like paradise,” I told her, spreading her lips apart with my fingers. I slid my tongue as deep into her as it would go, licking nectar from its source. There was plenty of it, she rocked gently against me as I tried as hard as I could to force my tongue deeper. When I was done tormenting her, and when I could feel that she was ready, I traveled upwards a short distance and pressed my lips softly against her clit.

  
She screamed, and then she went limp.

  
I sat up and straddled her hips, watching her catch her breath, noting that there couldn’t possibly be anything more beautiful than her flushed face and foggy eyes. Once they cleared a little bit, she smiled at me, and then grabbed my wrist and yanked me off of her.

  
In a motion I couldn’t track, she was hovering over me, her dark eyes gleaming with what I could only describe as wicked glee.

  
“You took your reward before you earned it,” she accused.

  
“You didn’t seem to mind,” I returned smugly.

  
She grinned, and I knew I was really in trouble, “Nonetheless, you’ll have to be punished, and you won’t wrestle your way out of it this time.”

  
She was right. I completely believe that she intended for me to “take my reward before I’d earned it,” because after that, there was no room for me to do anything she didn’t want me to. She had a stash of toys or something somewhere in the clearing or in the ruins, I can’t even count how many things I was penetrated by, I lost count of how many times I came.

  
But I never begged her to stop.

  
Mush to my exhausted amusement, she seemed to tire of tormenting my overused, oversensitive body before I tired of her doing it. I could see real admiration in her eyes as the sun set and the courtyard darkened once again.

  
“You’re insatiable,” she observed.

  
“Mm,” I agreed.

  
She nodded, as if confirming something she’d long suspected.

  
“Sleep,” she suggested,” I’ll make sure to wake you before we have to worry about anyone coming here.”

  
Once she said it, it sounded like the best idea anyone had ever had. I agreed, and crawled over to the rock face and pressed my back up against it. That deep, secret thing hummed within me, and I felt warmth and power and comfort emanating from the ruins. I closed my eyes.

  
When I opened them again I saw Olivia, in the depth of midnight or predawn, kneeling before the vast doorway into the ruins, softly murmuring. I only caught the last few words before I drifted back to sleep.

  
“I offer this night to Tapu Lele.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, so on and so forth.


End file.
